game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Society Pimps
Game Society is a Let's Play YouTube channel created by Aaron Yonda, Emre Cihangir, and Adam Koralik. Game Society is based in the American Midwest and plays a variety of games. The channel makes humorous content creating stories and characters in order to entertain their fans beyond gaming. Previously known as Game Society Pimps and Game Society Films, the company re-branded their channel as Game Society in order to meet YouTube's new standard of business ethics. Members Aaron Yonda Aaron Yonda is a costar commentator of Game Society and editor for the 7 Days to Die series. Aside from working on his gaming channel, he produced Chad Vader and is currently producing Beer and Board Games videos with the Blame Society Films. Emre Cihangir Emre Cihangir is a costar commentator of Game Society and is the main editor for Game Society. Adam Koralik Adam Koralik is a member of Game Society, primarily working on the business side of the organization. He is often the member commenting on the YouTube page and also the member who travels to conferences as a representative for Game Society. History In 2011, Aaron, Adam, and Emre co-founded a gaming channel, Game Society (formerly known as GameSocietyFilms and GameSocietyPimps). Initially, Aaron, with his co-host Adam, provided comedic gaming commentary critiquing games by taking full use of Adam's vast video game library. Later, Emre succeeded Adam's place as co-host and began telling stories and epics with crude humor. Adam now works behind the scenes in production and communications. Partnering with voice actor Jason Stephens, they have created multiple series with celebrities playing video games including Christopher Walken, Morgan Freeman, former President Obama. These videos are sometimes collectively known as "Walkenthroughs" and are produced for Machinima and Machinima Respawn (defunct). Around this time, Game Society started playing low cost hunting games, often criticizing the quality of the gameplay. The concept of "father and son" is later adopted when they start playing Cabela's titles. Emre plays an angry hunter and Aaron plays his father. The series is collectively known as ''the Angry Hunter''. In late 2011, Game Society piloted ''Skyrim For Pimps'', an epic tale of zany protagonists marketed as "a very special kind of walkthrough." It has become one of the most popular series on the channel, continuing for six seasons and going onto its seventh season. In the fall of 2012, Game Society, at the time known as Game Society Films, shut down their channel and moved all of their content to their new channel Game Society Pimps, now known as Game Society. YouTube had demonetized their previous channel, which they had later explained to be erroneous but YouTube was unable or unwilling to correct this mistake. In order to prevent this from happening again, Game Society signed with Machinima (Wikipedia), a multi channel network, which would be able to provide legal protection going forward. Following the success of the Skyrim series, in late 2012, they launched ''Fallout For Pimps''. Similar to Skyrim, Fallout 3's sandbox style game provided Game Society a chance to tell an comedic story with its open world interactive gameplay. In mid 2013, Adam forced Aaron to play ''Disneyland Adventures'' for the Kinect. Since its launch, the game has become one of the top requested games among fans as Aaron shows extreme displeasure being part of the magical adventure. The gameplay is usually accompanied by Adam's crude vocal impressions of Disney characters, most frequently Mickey and Stitch, adding further to Aaron's pain and suffering. The series has been discontinued multiple times because of Aaron's high levels of dissatisfaction expressed towards this game. Fans of the show can crowdfund the completion of the game on their Patreon page.https://www.patreon.com/GameSocietyPimps In September 2013, GTA V was released. Game Society created a series called ''GTA For Pimps'' where Aaron plays as a former heist man named Michael, who is having a mid-life crisis. He becomes an owner of Hookies, a family restaurant overrun by biker gangs. Aaron later plays online and with mods. Starting in late 2013 but continuing onto 2014, Aaron and Emre played ''Ride to Hell: Retribution'', a game that got a 19 out of 100 on Metacritic for the PC version, a user score of 1.3 out of 10 and made Wikipedia's list of video games notable for negative reception. They describe this as the worst game that also almost destroyed their company. In the spring of 2014, Aaron and Emre start a series playing a game called ''7 Days to Die'', an open world survival game in development. They play the roles of mad scientist and zealot respectively. While the role of editor falls to Emre for most of the content on Game Society, 7 Days to Die is edited by Aaron. Initially, the edits were not aggressive, leaving much of the content uncut. Edits in later episodes have been more aggressive. In 2015, the Game Society began doing live shows on YouTube. Adam manages the communication between the fans and the Game Society. In late 2015, Emre went on hiatus for personal reasons and Adam and Aaron play ''Far Cry 4'' to fill the air. Adam and Aaron engage in heated banter often calling for Emre to come back. In early 2016, Emre returned from a short hiatus and they began a series known as ''Far Cry Primal For Pimps''. Aaron plays as a prehistoric man named Glug in a prehistoric world. He roams the land of Oros with his not-so-trusty Owl (played by Emre Cihangir). In mid 2016, Fan funding for Ride to Hell: Retribution was reached. Aaron and Emre once again play a video game that almost destroyed their company. In early 2017, Adam introduced a game called Yakuza 0 to Aaron and Emre marking the beginning of the series, ''Yakuza 0 For Pimps''. Both Aaron and Emre play as a protagonist of the series and depending on who the protagonist at the time, their counterpart voices over the NPCs in the game. Thanks to the chemistry between the game's quirky nature and Game Society's style of comedy, Yakuza 0 For Pimps has become one of the most popular series among Game Society fans. Game Society makes many other videos and series. For more of their series, see Category:Series. Gallery GSP_Final_Facebook_Banner.jpg|Facebook Banner (2017 - present) GSP alt.jpg|Opening credits GSP - Small.jpg|"Pimps" Logo (2012 - 2017) Game society logo.jpg|Logo (2017 - present) GSP-Emblem.jpg|Production Logo (2012 - 2017) game society pip boy.jpg|Adam (left), Aaron (middle), and Emre (right) emre editing.jpg|Emre editing See also *Jason Stephens References External links * Game Society's YouTube Channel * GameSociety2's YouTube Channel * Game Society's Patreon Page * Game Society's Facebook Page * Game Society's Twitter Page Category:Person